


Will You Marry Me?

by ReadingIsEverything



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lola Perry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story in which Hollstein gets married. All following chapters follow the growth of there family. First FanFiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this work. I'n new here, so your feedback is appreciated. Also, I will know if anything needs to be improved on. Thanks and without further ado...

Laura closed the door to the apartment she lived in with her girlfriend, Carmilla and collapsed onto the couch with a satisfied and exhausted sigh. She had had a long day at work and had been typing up a long report all day. Finally, now that it was over, she could relax and hopefully spend some quality time with her vampire girlfriend. The door opened and in walked Carmilla with her usual grace. She strode over to Laura and sat down next to the tiny human, draping an arm around her. "Hey their, Cupcake," was her greeting. Laura smiled at her girlfriend, leaning over and pecking her on the lips. "Hey." "How was work?" Carmilla asked, pulling Laura closer. Laura leaned gratefully against Carmilla, her head on the vampire's shoulder. "I finally finished that report about that week-long basketball game," she said, a triumphant tone coloring hervoice. "That's good," Carmilla allowed. Laura smiled. They stayed like that, smiling at each other, enjoying each other's company in the comfortable silence. Carmilla broke it. "Why don't we go out somewhere and celebrate you liberation from the prison cell that is the long, eternal report you finished," she joked. Laura laughed. "Okay. Where do you have in mind?" Carmilla smirked at the tiny human. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she said. Laura groaned. Later that day... "Are you ready in there, Buttercup?" Carmilla asked through the door. "Yeah!" Laura called back. She spritzed on some body spray and came out. Carmilla's dark eyes roamed over her. She was clad in a long, tastefull violet-colored dress with the owl charm necklace Carmilla had gotten her for her birthday. She wore white flats with black straps holding them together. Her hair was straight down her back with nothing on it, as was her face. "Well, don't you look like a virgin sacrifice," Carmilla said, her voice low and husky. Laura gulped. That voice... "Ha ha." There was no way in hell or Hogwarts that she was going to willing admit that Carmilla's voice had such an effect on her. The two walked ot of the apartment building they lived in along with tere friends Perry and Lafontaine, who had gotten together there senior year of college and Danny and Kirsh, who had yet to admit each other's feelings to each other. "Are we there yet?" Laura questioned. Carmilla had blindfolded the tiny human as soon as they had gotten in the car. "Almost, Cream Puff, almost," answered Carmilla. Laura's sense of anticipation escalated at those words. "Laura?" she asked. Laura looked up at the seriousness of her girlfriend's toe. Also, Crmilla rarely used her name. "Yeah?" But she wasn't met with the dark brown eyes she had grown to love. Instead, Carm was kneeling in front of her with an open ring box in her and. "I know I'm not very good with t feelings thing, but will you marry me, Laura Hollis?" Laura's heart sweeled. Then it took flight in her chest. "You should know the answer to that question!" she mock admonished. When Carmilla looked taken aback, Laura joined her vampire on the floor and embraced her. "Of course I'll marry you, Carm," she said. Carmilla and Laura grinned at each other as the vampire slipped the simple ring with a tiny diamond surrounded by even tiner emeralds ont the tiny human's finger. Maybe, jus maybe, Carmilla thought, she wasn't that bad at the feelings thing after all.She felt the car come to a stop and her door open. Laura was led into what she guessed was a building. "Okay, Buttercup. You can take off the blindfold now," Carmilla said into her ear. Laura looked around after taking the blindfold off and saw she had been right. They were inside a tastefully decorated restaurant, the table in front of them set with places for two. Later that evening... Carmilla was nervous. She was more nervous than she had been in her 334 or so years of life or death or whatever. She hoped this last part of her plan would go off without a glitch. As the waiter cleared away there plates, the vampire fingered the ring box she had in her suit jacket.


	2. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura discuss wedding details, plus a LaFerry sceen and a friendly... argument between Danny and Kirsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

After the proposal, Laura and Carmilla went home and just cuddled in bed, talking. "How about Laura Karnstein?" Laura suggested. They were talking about what they wanted to do for last names. "It has a ring to it," she added, looking at Carmilla. The vampire nodded. "It does, but I like Laura Hollis. It's you," she said in answer to her girlfriend's inquiry. Laura nodded. "But part of the fun of getting married is changing your last name. It's symbolic," she said. Carmilla nodded. "All right, Cream Puff," she relented. "Okay, now that we have that figured out..." Laura began, but before she could finish her sentence, the door opened and in walked LaFontaine, hand in hand with Perry. "Sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting something," the red-head said, blushing. Carmilla glared. "Why the creeping hell are you two here. Aren't you supposed to be with Zena and Puppy?'" Laura wondered at the reason for the two gingers' visit, too. She remembered something about them joining Danny and Kirsh at some kind of concert that night. "Also, do you two dimwits not know how to knock?" Carmilla added, anger coloring her words. Laura put an arm around her vampire girlfriend to try and placate her. Perry shuddered. She was still slightly afraid around the vampire. "Maybe we should go, Sus-- LaFontaine," she said. LaFontaine nodded. "All right. We just came by to ask if you guys wanted help with the plans and all," she explained. "I have ideas for color-coordinated invitations, along with flowers and a good dress shop where you could get the dresses and all," Perry added briskly. Laura smiled. "That's all right, you guys," she said hurriedly. "Thanks, though. Although, Perry, you could bake the wedding cake," she added on as an afterthought. Perry brightened and she dragged LaFontaine with her down the hall to there appartment to start. Laura and Carmilla could here them protesting. "Come on, Perr, we have plenty of time. What's with the rush?" and Perry's answer: "Time is of the essence, LaFontaine." Laura laughed softly and turned back to her fiancee. Wow, that was a shock, Laura thought. "What do you think of a Harry Potter-themed wedding, Carm?" she asked, gaze hopefull as she looked over a brochure. Carmilla groaned. "Buttercup, you are entirely too much of a dork," she said playfully. "Come on!" Laura pouted at the older girl. Carmilla sighed. That look on her fiancee's face would be the second death of her. She held firm, however. "No, Laura. Absolutely not." At last it was agreed that Carmilla and Laura would have a wedding on the beach with Perry, LaFontaine, Danny, Kirsh and Laura's dad in attendance. They went to bed with ideas whirling in there brains, and Laura dreamt that night of a beautifull ceremony in which she would be united eternally with her beautifull Carmilla. Before they fell asleep, though, they could hear through the walls next door Kirsh and Danny arguing over what to watch on TV.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about last chapter. I don't have an editor for these things, and I try to get these chapters out as quick as I can, so yeah. Also, I appreciate all the hits and kudos you guys have left on this fic. I hope to do better on this. All right, buckle up, Cream Puffs...

Laura was excited and nervous. Today was the day. Finally, finally. she was going to marry Carmilla. She had thought this over a lot, and now it was happening. She knew tonight would be different from all the other nights she spent with Carmilla. First of all, they wouldn't be spending the night sleeping together. Laura was staying at LaF and Perry's while her broody vampire fiancee was spending the night at Kirsh and Danny's place. Carmilla wasn't too happy about that, as Laura was well aware. "Those numbskulls will be arguing and making noise while I'm trying to read," she had complained. But tradition was tradition, and The older girl knew how important this particular tradition was to her tiny human girlfriend. Later that evening... Carmilla's phone buzzed with a text:  
Carm: How's it going with the ginger twins? You could be snuggled up with you nice warm...  
Laura grinned to herself as she typed out a reply:  
Cupcake: I know what you're doing, O clever, centuries-old badass. You miss me, so you're trying to make me come back. Not going to happen. I love you.  
Carmilla sighed. This was going to be a long night indeed.  
They spent the rest of the night sending emodicons to each other. Laura went to sleep on the air matress Perry and LaFontaine had provided thinking, her mind whirling with images of there life together. Meanwhile, Carmilla was nervous and excited as she drifted off after escaping the living room which was wher marshmallows and salted herring were flying as Zena and Kirsh pelted each other.  
Laura woke up on the air matress and spent the next two to three hours having Perry do her makeup and hair and slipping into the simple white dress she was going to wear. They had both decided that Laura would wear a simple but elegant white ball gown while Carmilla would be in a suit. Also, LaFontaine in a suit would be the best man for both of them, while Laura's father would walk the both of them down the aisle. Carmilla had been adopted into the family as soon as Mr. Hollis had met her. His exact words to the vampire had been "Take good care of yourself and my Laura, you hear me? Welcome to the family, Carmilla." His words to Laura? Well, they were similar to what he had said to Carmilla: "You found a fine one, Laura. Take care of yourself and her, got it?" to wich Laura had laughed and nodded, promising her father she would do just that. They had decided that the wedding would be on a beach close to Sillus. As they drove, Laura with Perry and LaFontaine and Carmilla with Kirsh and Danny, both girls reflected, Laura on her time with Carmilla, and Carmilla on her long life. She was afraid that she wouldn't be enough for Laura, that one day the human would tire of the vampire and leave. As Danny helped with her hair while they tossed mock insults, these thoughts went through Carmilla's head. The tall ginger and the broody vampire had learned to get along since the days of college, but they still liked a little friendly banter. "Looking good, Dead Girl," Danny complimented as she straightened up from her position leaning over the vanity. Carmilla was wearing a pitch-black suit and her hair cascaded down her back in a long fall of curls. "Thanks, Zena," Carmilla said, though Danny could tell from her tone she meant the compliment. "Yo, Psycho Society!" Kirsh called. He walked into the room, his navy blue suit crisp and clean. "Wow, you look hot, Carm-Sexy," he said, smiling. "Oh my god, get a life, dimwit," Carmilla shot back. Kirsh laughed. "You're sure going to make Little Nerd Hottie Laura happy, I guess," he said awkwardly. "Your way of talking to a girl sucks, Bro-for-brains," Danny commented, chuckling, making the former Zada turn red. Later that day...  
Carmilla stood nervously, watching Laura make her way towards her. God almighty, she looked gorgeous in that dress, the vampire thought, her heart fluttering. The minister, who stood nearby, cleared her throat and began: "We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein..." But Carmilla let the words flow past her until... "Do you, Carmilla Karnstein, take Laura Hollis as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you two shall live?" The vampire looked into the minister's eyes and said, without a trace of hesitation, "I do." "And do you..." the minister began, but Laura, who was nervous and anxious cut her off unintentionally, "I do! I do!" The minister laughed. "Then may I present to you Laura and Carmilla Karnstein!" Perry, LaFontaine cheered as the two women leaned forward and kissed, the first kiss as wife and wife. "Well hello, Mrs. Karnstein," Laura whispered in the older girl's ear. "Hey, Mrs. Karnstein," Carmilla answered, something unidentifiable in her voice. Something, Laura thought between joy and utter tenderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I can get this really rolling.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought


End file.
